Percy Jackson: he can survive anything
by DaughterofWinter
Summary: Jason and the greek campers have plenty of time to talk on their way to the Roman Camp. To bad all they can talk about is a certain Greek demigod who can apparently do-or survie- anything.One shot, I own nothing. sadly.


The distance from the east coast to the west was a long one, and, despite the fact he would be traveling on a flying –dragon-ship, Jason had worried that it would be a dull one. Fortunately, there was a lot of chatting going on to entertain him and keep his mind off what the Romans could possibly do to them when they landed. Unfortunately, the chatting all revolved around a single topic: Percy Jackson.

It began when Jason tried to give the Greek campers a brief idea of what the Roman camp was like, so they'd feel more comfortable and more or less know what to expect. Annabeth then took it upon herself to tell him and the rest of the 'crew' what to expect from Percy. "He'll probably make himself look like an idiot" she told them confidently as she double checked their food supply (coke smuggled into camp by a daughter of Hermes, granola bars, fruit snacks, and cheetos). "He always dose", she continued, "but once you get to know him, he's pretty smart. He's just goofy and _very_ ADHD."

That was a nice tidbit of information, Jason thought to himself, and a relaxing thought to anyone who had heard of Percy's fighting skill. To be honest, when he originally heard of Percy, he'd been a bit wary. The 'Big Three' as the Greeks called it, didn't always get along, and sometimes demigods resented Jason simply for being the son of the King of the gods. What if this Percy thought Zeus's position should belong to Poseidon? Jason had never had to deal with a demigod as strong as he was except Nico, and he was a son of Pluto. For the most part, an outcast. However, if Percy was as laid back as Annabeth said, there should be no problem.

Annabeth sat down between him and Piper and continued. "You should have seen him when he first came to camp. No idea what he was doing and he kept tripping. Of course," she added, "He did fight a minotaur on his way to camp, so he might have not been one hundred percent yet."

Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Was he alright?"

"Oh sure, he was out cold for a few days, but once he woke up he was fine."

Piper leaned back on the inside of the ship. "He beat a minotaur, though. That's pretty good for a- how old was he?"

"Twelve," Annabeth answered proudly, "he got a quest after that, to find your fathers lightning bolt Jason-"

"What's that? Percy has a lightning bolt?" Leo called out while he ran in circles around the boat, fixing things. Jason tried, but he just couldn't see any difference Leo was making to the boat or their flying pattern. Besides, he was distracted by Annabeth's story.

"No, Leo," Annabeth called back, "Percy found Zeus' lightning bolt. Well, first Zeus thought Percy stole it, which he didn't,so he looked for it, but then Percy was tricked and he did have it… But the point is Zeus got it back."

"Oh, um, impressive?" Leo offered, not really understanding what Annabeth was saying. _Too bad Percy doesn't have one, he thought, that could have been fun… Maybe he could build one…._

"Not really," Annabeth answered, "but it was enough to keep Zeus from blowing Percy to bits."

Jason blushed slightly, but his light tan covered it. He really hoped Zeus didn't have that sort of reputation with many people.

Annabeth leaned forward, clearly eager to share everything she knew about her dear boyfriend. "He did do something that was impressive though, he beat Ares."

Piper blinked. "He beat Ares…? at a bathing suit contest? On a math quiz? A popularity poll? What?"

"A sword fight."

Now that really caught Jason's attention. "No kidding?" he asked, although a second later he realized few people were brainless enough to 'kid' about beating the god of war.

And that's when Annabeth went on a role. Percy can defeat Titians. Percy can breathe under. Percy can telekinetically operate ships. Percy can talk to dolphins. Percy's been on a quest every year since he learned about the gods, and never punched Hades in the face. Percy beat the Nemean Lion. Percy cut off Medusa's head (and sent it to Olympus, now that's impressive). Percy can eat 12 slices of a New York style pizza and do cartwheels afterward. Percy is the best swordsman in 300 years. Heck, Percy held up the SKY. Percy saved Olympus. Percy was offered godhood.

"What," Jason couldn't even put emotion behind his voice, he was so in shock.

"Percy was given the chance to become a god, " Annabeth repeated. Even Leo was still when he heard that.

"Why didn't he accept?" Piper was the first to find her voice.

Annabeth blushed. "I guess for a lot of reasons, he came up with a good idea though. He wanted the minor gods to have thrones and cabins dedicated to them, and he made a rule about gods claiming their kids by their 13th birthday. The Stolls were really happy about that one, not that they don't like all the campers, it's just that their cabin was bursting at the seams."

Jason glanced at Piper, who didn't seem fooled, but kept her facial expression as neutral as possible and began braiding her hair. Annabeth, now quiet, studied her hands which she tapped and twisted to no particular rhythm. Could it be, had she finally run out of songs of praise for her beloved? Piper got up to grab a snack, and Leo continued running around frantically like Athena's children did when another cabin through fake spiders-or worse, real ones- in the windows of their own cabin.

Annabeth took the opportunity to move closer to Jason and whisper ," Thanks. It makes me feel better, to talk about all the stuff he's done. If he can survive mailing Medusa's head to the gods, he can survive anything, right?"

Jason immediately felt guilty for being annoyed. "Right." He forced a smile. "He can survive anything."


End file.
